Secret Potion
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Sequel House of Army Versi Namjin.. ini bagian YoonMin Yoongi menambahkan beberapa tetes cairan untuk menghukum Jimin.. apa ya ? Ada deh .. YoonMin sekuel HOA versi NamJin's family. DLDR / Review Juseyo / Warning GS


Secret Potion

YoonMin

Summary

Sequel House of Army Versi Namjin.. ini bagian YoonMin

Yoongi menambahkan beberapa tetes cairan untuk menghukum Jimin.. apa ya ? Ada deh .. YoonMin sekuel HOA versi NamJin's family. DLDR / Review Juseyo / Warning GS

* * *

.

.

.

Libur telah tiba, semua orang merencanakan liburan mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari berpergian jauh sampai yang hanya menghabiskan liburan untuk kerja PR musim panas. Namun di tengah semua kesibukan itu, ada seseorang yang masih berurusan dengan kasur dan bantalnya yang cantik.

Min Yoongi, seorang pria berusia 25 Tahun yang masih bergelung ria di kamarnya yang dingin. Diluar sangat panas. Musim panas di korea selatan kali ini sangat panas. Namun, Ketenangan dan kesunyian itu tidak bertahan lama karena datang sebuah suara gebrakan pintu yang memaksanya menyeritkan mata untuk memandang siapa itu.

"Oppa, ayo kita ke pantai ?"

"Pergi saja sendiri. Diluar panas" Kata Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh kekasih imutnya

"Oppa, Jimin baru beli bikini baru. Lihat" ucap Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah memakai bikini yang bisa dibilang menggairahkan untuk semua pria yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak. Bikini itu menampakkan belahan dada Jimin yang lumayan padat, juga kulit perut Jimin yang halus serta pahanya yang mulus. Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung menegguk ludahnya kasar.

"LEPASKAN!" Yoonggi berteriak pada Jimin sambil menarik Jimin Mendekat padanya

"Andwee, Oppa mesum" Berontak Jimin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Jimin tak sekuat Yoongi yang sedang kalut.

"Jiminie, oppa tidak mau ada lelaki lain yang melihat tubuh Jiminie" Bisik Yoongi mesra sambil menggigiti kecil telinga Jimin.

"Oppa, Andwee..aahhnn" Jimin mulai mendesah saat Yoongi mulai meremas dada Jimin dan mengusap lembut bagian sensitif Jimin yang masih tertutupi bikini. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat Jimin mulai menikmatinya, Yoongi mengentikan sentuhannya

"Sudah ah" ucap Yoongi beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung menuju dapur

"Oppa... Kenapa berhenti ?" Jimin mengejar Yoongi ke arah dapur

"Bukannya kau mau ke pantai? Pergi saja sana. Aku mau menikmati Ice cream di rumah saja" ucap Yoongi keluar kamar menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa Ice cream dari cetakan.

"Oppa, mana Ice cream untukku ?" Jimin sedikit kesal karena tak dihiraukan oleh yoongi. Hingga akhirnya Jimin mengambil Ice cream dari tangan Yoongi (*NB: bayangkan Ice creamnya bentuknya batang, ya se jenis es potong gitu tapi kalau kalian pernah makan kul kul Ind**skr*m ya gitu bentuk pastinya)

Tanpa berpikir Jimin lari dan sedikit berbalik dan mengejek Yoongi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yoongi, kemudian duduk di sofa dan memakan ice cream yang telah ia rebut dari Yoongi. Tanpa Jimin sadari ada senyuman yang muncul di ujung bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Oppa, Ice ini enak.. beli dimana ?"

"Kau suka? Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi untukmu" ucap Yoongi santai lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di samping Jimin

"Ayo kita ke pantai Oppa, bersama Kookie dan Tae-tae" rengek Jimin

"Diluar panas" balas Yoongi santai sambil menikmati ice creamnya

"Oppa, kenapa aku merasa panas ya?" ucap Jimin menurunkan suhu ruangan agar lebih dingin. Yoongi masih saja cuek dan tetap fokus pada acara di teve.

"Nee, oppaa.. adaaa aaahhnn.. Oppaaa... panaasss... Jiminie .. ingiiin .. aahhhnn.." ucap Jimin Manja dan memaksa Yoongi untuk melihatnya. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati ice cream yang tercecer di belahan dada Jimin dan terus mengalir hingga perut Jimin. Yaah Jimin sudah terangsang. Yoongi menengguk ludahnya kasar dan sedikit mengamati keadaan Jimin yang wow super sexy, peluh bercucuran dan membuat tubuh Jimin yang hanya dibalut bikini penutup dada dan sebagian bagian bawah Jimin.

"Oppa.. Jangan diam saja.. seentuuu..uuh.. Jimii..in.." Lanjut Jimin menarik tangan kiri yonggi dan mengarahkannya ke bongkahan dada berisinya untuk diremas.

"Sudah terangsang ya Jiminie.. Mau main dengan daddy ?" ucap Yoongi datar dan mulai meremas dada kanan Jimin dengan sedikit keras dan membuat Jimin mendesah dan melenguh panjang.

"Oppaa...nnhh cepaat.. aaa...hhh...nnnn" desahan sexy Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tak tahan memasuki Jimin. Tapi Yoongi bersabar, toh ini rencananya menghukum Jimin

" Jiminie, Ingin apa dari daddy" goda Yoongi sambil meremas kedua dada Jimin bersamaan

"Jimiiinn, Inggiiin.. aaahhnn.. daddy masuk..aaahhn" desahan Jimin semakin kalut pada nafsunya.

"Jimin makan seperti anak kecil, lihat ice creamnya tumpah kemana-mana. Biar Oppa bersihkan" bisik Yoongi sambil menjilat telinga Jimin yang sudah memerah. Kemudian melanjutkan menjlati belahan dada Jimin yang terkena lelehan Ice cream hingga sedikit menyampirkan sedikit bikini yang menutupi puting pink milik Jimin. Dihisapnya puting Jimin yang hanya di balas erangan nikmat dari Jimin. Pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Yoongi yang menguasai dadanya. Jimin hanya sanggup mengusap kasar rambut Yoongi menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Terus-terus menjilat setiap bagian tubuh Jimin, tanggan Yoongi tak tinggal diam. Sejak tadi tangan jahilnya tidak tinggal diam ikut menggesek bagian luar kewanitaan Jimin. Saat Jimin mulai melenguh panjang tanda dirinya akan keluar. Yoongi bernjak meninggalkan Jimin. Lagi .. batin Jimin berteriak

"Oppaa.. kenapa berhenti... Jimin mau daddy masuk disiiini.. aaaahhhhnn.. Oppa.." Pandangan Jimin memelas sambil melebarkan kedua pahanya, menunjukkan bagian kewanitaannya yang basah

"Sabar Jiminie, Oppa punya sesuatu" Yoongi kembali dengan membawa ice cream lagi. Untuk apa batin jimin

"Kyaaa.. Oppaaa.. dingiin... aaahhhnnn" Teriak kan Jimin bercampur desahan saat Ice cream yang Yoongi bawa masuk ke dalam dirinya. Yoongi memaju mudurkan ice cream didalam milik Jimin yang basah.. tak lama Jimin mendapat klimaksnya bercampur dengan lelehan ice cream vanila yang keluar dari miliknya. Belum sempat Jimin menstabilkan nafasnya setelah klimaksnya. Yoongi langsung melahap milik Jimin tanpa ampun dan menyebabkan desahan serta lenguhan Jimin memenuhi seluruh apartemen Yoongi.

"Andwee.. Oppaa... more... aaaahhhnn. ... Jimin... aaahhhnnn... keluaaarrhrhhnn" Erangan Jimin melenguh panjang menikmati kenikmatan klimaks keduanya.

"Jiminie, puas ?" Tanya yonggi menggod sambil memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam milik Jimin dan memajumundurkannya. Jimin yang sudah kalut mulai memainkan tangannya di ereksi Yoongi yang masih ditutupi celana. Jimin membuka resleting celana pendek Yoongi dan mulai mengeluarkan milik kekasihnya yang sudah menegang dan siap memasukinya hingga tak bisa berjalan.

"eeerr.. aa.. good girl...terus Jimie... buat daddy basah...kulum dia sayang" erangan tertahan Yonggi sambil tetap memaju mundurkan jarinya dalam liang Jimin.

"mmmhhhmmm.. daddy besar.. mmmhhmm.. .plop...masukkan daddy Oppa" desahan Jimin saat mengulum milik Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin mengeras

"Jiminie suka posisi apa ?" goda Yoongi sambil mempercepat gerakan jarinya

"aahhhnnn ... belaakaahhhnng oppa.. kyaaahhhnnn" desah Jimin terputus karena Yonggi tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging dan langgsung mengentakkan miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam milik Jimin.

"Daddy... daaaadddaaay masssukkk.. aaahhhnnnn... cepaaat.. ahhhnnn... Jiminie.. aaahhhnnn.. kelluaarraaarrrg" erangan Jimin saat klimaks ketiganya keluar diiringi klimaks pertama Yoongi. Mereka sama-sama menstabilkan nafas sementara milik Yoongi masuk keluar dengan lambat sehingga Jimin kembali mendesah ingin lebih cepat.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuh Jimin menghadap ke arahnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Kita pindah keranjang ne.. Jiminie" ucap Yoongi lirih yang hanya dibalas desahan nikmat Jimin karena miliknya masih terisi penuh dengan milik Yoongi. Sesampainya di ranjang, Yoongi langsung menindih Jimin dan menggenjot miliknya semakin dalam dan semakin cepat hingga Jimin klimaks lagi.

Sementara itu terdengar:

Ring tone ... I need you girl .. wae honja saranghago .. honjaseoman ibyeolhae ... I Need you girl .. dachii geol almyeonseo ... jakku niga piryoha ... I Need You girl ..

"Jiminie, sepertinya Kookie menelponmu"

"Biaarrkkn saja.. daaddy.. cepat..."

"Kau harus mengangkatnya, beri tahu dia kita tidak ikut ke pantai" ucap yoongi datar tapi tetap memaju mundurkan miliknya membuat Jimin mendesah tak karuan. Yoongi memulai rencananya lagi. Kali ini ia menganggka telpon dari Kookie

"Bicaralah sayangku"

"Jiminie eunnie, aku menunggumu. Apa kau dan Yoongi Oppa ikut ?" ucap Kookie

"Kookieeeh,aahhnn.. aku .. tidak .. ikut..hhhhnnnn.. kyaaa.. Opppaaa... pelannahhnnn.. kookie.. tuutup telpponnyaaahhnn" Jimin klimaks dan yoongi kembali klimaks bersamaan. Jimin sudah benar-benar lemas tapi tubuhnya ingin lagi. Kookie langsung menutup telponnya. Diiringi Yoongi yang mengeluarkan miliknya dan terlihat lelehan sperma dan cairan milik Jimin keluar dari milik Jimin. Yoongi kemudir terlentang disamping Jimin yang masih menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Oppa, jahat.. Kookie bisa salah paham"

"Apa salah paham? Kita memang melakukannya kan?" ucap Yoongi menarik Jimin keatas tubuhnya dan memasukkan miliknya lagi ke dalam milik Jimin

"Oppa, sudah.. aahhhnnn .. Jiimin.. cape"

"Kau masih basah dan licin sayangku, daddy juga belum puas. Sayangkan kalo berhenti" jawab Yoonggi langgsung melumat bibir Jimin tanpa menghentikan genjotannya. Jimin juga tak mau kalah, ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Entah berapa kali lagi mereka klimaks dan waktu yang mereka lewati bersama, suara desahan dan erangan terus bergema hingga terlelap dalam tidur karena kelelahan.

END?

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Yoongi dan Taehyung pergi ke sebuah toko kecil di lokasi terpencil di area pertokoan. Toko yang menjual berbagaimacam alat-alat toy s*x, mulai dari yang biasa sampai BDSM. Mereka berencana menghukum kekasih mereka yang teruh mengacuhkna mereka karena boyband baru yang mereka gemari._

" _Kauu yakin membeli ini, Hyung" tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi yang masi h membaca keterangan kemasan barang yang akan dibelinya_

" _Tentu, aku ingin menikmati Jimin selama libur musim panas. Hanya perlu satu tetes saja, Jimin akan bergelayut manja padaku" senyum licik Yoongi mulai terukir di wajah datarnya_

" _Aku mau coba hyung, semoga appa dan paman Namjoon tidak membunuhku. Jangan lupa beli pengaman Hyung" ucap Taehyung menyodorkan beberapa pengaman pada Yoongi_

" _Tenang, aku akan menikahi Jimin secepatnya jika dia hamil" Jawab Yoongi mantab_

" _Terserah kau saja Hyung. Kau sudah kerja hyung. Aku dan Kookie masih kuliah. Aku juga masih ingin hidup. Paman Namjoon jika sudah marah sangat mengerikan"ucap Taehyung bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian kemarahan calon mertuanya itu_

 _Mereka pergi meninggalkan toko itu setelah memberi "Secret Potion" yang dijual di toko itu dan juga beberapa pengaman tentunya._

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Kookie's Side at Phone

"Jiminie eunnie, aku menunggumu. Apa kau dan Yoongi Oppa ikut ?" ucap Kookie

"Kookieeeh,aahhnn.. aku .. tidak .. ikut..hhhhnnnn.. kyaaa.. Opppaaa... pelannahhnnn.. Kookie.. tuutup telpponnyaaahhnn"

Kookie langsung menutup telponnya. Menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Taehyung pura-pura tidak mendengar suara-suara desahan Jimin yang sudah pasti sangat jelas dari telpon. Dalam benaknya terpikir bahwa Yoongi hyung bisa sangat ganas dan liar kalau sudah ada maunya.

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Author Note:

Gimana ? kurang ? atau berlebihan ?

Ini special Naeya Yoonmin side story dari HOA yang ku tulis beberapa waktu lalu..

Ini Beberapa PRku ..

TaeKook menyusul

NamJin menyusul

Beautiful Liar ch 9 on progress menyusul

Day Off? Day 1 menyusul

Thank You ..

Special Thanks utk readers yang review dan PM.. sunggung membahagiakan tidak hanya satu arah... ku tunggu review kalian yang menyenangkan dan lucu.. hehehe

Merry Christmas 2016 and Happy New Year 2017

Semoga kita semua menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya..

Selamat menikmati ...


End file.
